1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flush toilets, and in particular relates to a deodorizing method for removing odors produced in a toilet main unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some flush toilets are provided with a deodorizing device that absorbs and removes the odors of toilet usage. Accompanying the switchover to low-silhouette toilets, deodorizing devices of this kind are often furnished on the upper side of the rear portion of the toilet fixture as a unit integrated with a device for pubic lavage (c.f. Patent Document 1, for example). Deodorizing devices of this type, having a suction port opening toward the toilet bowl, suction in and remove odors from stale air over the toilet bowl, which is then discharged exteriorly.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008-297785
Owing to restrictions on the size of the suction port in the deodorizing device, however, thoroughly suctioning out the stale air over the toilet bowl has meant that the output power of the fan must be enlarged, wherein from an efficiency perspective there has been room for improvement.